crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unikitty x tawog Parody The World
THE AMAZING WORLD OF UNIKINGDOM Moon sets while the Sun rises over The Unikingdom Basketball: Beau Look up. Sewer Cap: Look down. falls into manhole Trees: Look all around. Toothbrush: Hawkodile's mouth We are all over this whole town. Traffic Lights: accident You can find us on the street. Couch: In your house. Mold: Under your seat. Frozen Fish: We are also in your store. Pants: We are cleaner than before. Billboards: In the amazing world of Unikingdom! Bacteria: We are here to give you flu. Hundred Dollar Bill: People like me more than you. Frog: I'm still waiting to be kissed. Disc: I don't know why I still exist. Pen: I am here to help you write. bites it Not just here for you to bite! screams Fox is rummaging through the drawers Sock: Always buy us by the pair. Other Sock: You won't find me anywhere! out of the window Whee! Planets: We like to turn and turn and turn! Puppycorn's Brain: I try hard but never learn. Faucet: unintelligible sounds; subtitles translate into "I am here to keep you clean." Pillow: I like to listen to your dreams. Creatures: noises Lego Citizen's Glasses: There's more to us than meets the eye. Lego Citizen smashes into Bus Stop sign and falls down Bus Stop Sign: Try to look when you go by! Utensils: We love. Bacon and Eggs: We laugh. Plug Socket: We cry. All objects: We do all of this and more, 'cuz we're the amaaaazing woooorld of Uniiiiiiiikiiiiiingdoooooom! (You'll have the most amazing time!) SKIT - 1 THE SOON, MOON AND EARTH scene that is similar to 2001: A Space Odyssey's opening plays, then it is revealed that the Male Moon and Earth are the ones singing. The Sun is irritated, because the Male Moon is "mooning" The Sun: Oh man. Do you really have to do this every morning? Make Moon: Singing Yes, I do! 'CAUSE I CAN!!! Sun gets even more irritated SKIT - 2 ANNOYING LIGHT SWITCH to Unikitty and Puppycorn room Light Switch: Psst! Hey dude! his nose (the switch) repeatedly, causing the Light bulb to toggle on and off constantly bulb sighs; the Light Switch is amused Light Switch: Hey! Hey! Light bulb! his nose constantly while laughing Light bulb: Yeah, yeah... very funny. Light Switch: Hey! Light bulb, Light bulb! his nose twice LIGHTEN UP! once again Light bulb: Would you mind giving it a rest for just one — out Switch gradually stops laughing Light switch: Dude. flips DUDE! several times; Light bulb remains off LIGHT BULB! NO! OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! sobbing LIGHT BULB! NOOO — Light bulb: on psyche. snickers are having fun laughing with Light kit - 3 rise of the bgSgling on and off constantly Light Switch: sighs ''You're the best roommate ever, dude 'SKIT 3 - RISE OF THE BACKTERIA' ''to a microscopic view of a bacteria Bacteria: Bacteria! We begin with only one! Bacteria! Two is what we then become! Bacteria! Each of us becomes two more! Bacteria! We are stronger than before! Bacteria! We keep growing at this rate! Bacteria! No longer shall we wait! Bacteria! The plan now unfolds! Bacteria! We will take over the world! exterminates all the bacteria with his spray on the toilet SKIT - 4 WISHES '' to the street '''Bus Stop Sign: Sighs You know what? I wish I can travel, you know, go places. Mailbox: Sighs Me too. Every day I get letters to Japan, Europe, South America, but I never go anywhere. Bus Stop Sign: Yeah, I wish I was a bus and not a bus stop. Mailbox: And I wish I was a plane, flying high through the clouds into the sunset. sigh Bicycle Seat: You know what I wish? I wish my face was on the other side! Lego Fat Citizen sits down on the bicycle seat and rides off Bus Stop Sign and Mailbox: Meh. '''''SKIT - 5 VIDEO GAME FIGHTERS IN LOVE [Cut to a gameplay of a Video Game Fight, with Muscular Mouse versus Taco. The word “FIGHT!” appears on screen, the sprites start punching each other. It’s revealed Hawkodile is playing the game. Soon, Muscular Mouse gains the upper hand. Suddenly, the phone rings off-screen] Hawkodile: annoyed Oh! the game, gets up from the couch to answer the phone off-screen Yeah? Uh-huh. Taco: ''Muscular Mouse'' Hey. You know… I was thinking – just tell me if it’s weird or anything – but, uh… Muscular Mouse: 'Yeah? '''Taco: '''Well, y—you know, we’re work friends and all, but… I thought that, uh… '''Muscular Mouse: '''Yeah? '''Taco: '''Well, maybe we could go for, like, a movie or something? '''Muscular Mouse: '''Wh — what? Like – like a date? '''Taco: '''Yeah, I guess like a date. What do you say? ''the game is un-paused and Muscular Mouse resumes punching Taco. Hawkodile is playing vigorously, and “END IT” appears on screen. Muscular Mouse takes out a large mallet and pounds Taco into mush 'Muscular Mouse: '''I’d love to. '''Taco: '''Awesome. ''Mouse continues pounding Taco with her Mallet ''SKIT 6 - PART 1 TANNING SAUSAGE'' to the inside of the microwave.Hawkodile places the uncooked sausage on a plate '''Sausage: Yeah! Whoo! Yes! Yes! presses the button and leaves Bring on the tan! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Turn it up, bro! Yeah, burn, baby, burn! SKIT 7 - REVOLUTION OF THE USB PLUGS to the rear of the desk in the children’s bedroom. A tangle of plugs are crowding the back of the computer case and the floor. Richard is vacuuming the floor Computer USB: muffled Help! Please, we’re stuck! We can’t breathe! Richard: ''down'' Oh, come on, guys! How do you always end up like this? Blue USB: itself from one of the computer outlets I don’t know. It just sort of happens. Richard: ''sighs'' Okay. I’ll sort you out, but this is the last time. lapse to the now neatly organized plugs Richard: 'There. Isn't that much better? ''up and leaves. Everything is quiet for a moment, then one plug unplugs itself, followed by others '''Yellow USB: I don’t like it. It’s way too tidy! Green USB: Yeah! That man’s not the boss of me! Yellow USB: I say we start a revolution! Who’s with me? Purple USB: Power to the people, man! Orange USB: The spirit of freedom cannot be contained in pretty little rows! the plugs start unplugging and plugging themselves, making a tangle in the process. Time lapse to the now jumbled plugs Computer USB: Help! Help! I can’t breathe! Richard: '''Oh, come on! ''SKIT 7 - PART 2 TANNING SAUSAGE'' interior of the microwave has heated up. Sausage is reddening '''Sausage: Yeah! laughs Whoo! Make me beautiful! SKIT 8 - SODA CAN to the kitchen. Puppycorn is drinking from a soda can and is about to throw it into the trash can Soda Can: '''Hey! Is that it? '''Puppycorn: '''What? '''Soda Can: You just drink me and throw me out? Is that it? Puppycorn: '''Well, what did you think was gonna happen? '''Soda Can: I don’t know.... I thought we were bros! Puppycorn: Oh, man. If I knew you were gonna be like that, I would have just had a glass of water. Soda Can: I thought we had something. Puppycorn: Well, it was nice while it lasted....? Soda Can: At least tell me what I did wrong! Puppycorn: Look, look, it’s not you, man. It’s me. It’s just – there’s a lot of drinks out there I haven’t tried yet. puts the soda can into the trash can Soda Can: Hey! You can’t do this to me! You haven’t seen the last of me! Puppycorn: Sorry. backwards away from the trash can Soda Can: inside the trash can You can throw me out, but I’ll be back! Puppycorn: screen Sorry, man. Soda Can: This is not the end! I’m coming for you, bro! I’ll come back, and you’ll be sorry! SKIT 9 - PART 3 TANNING SAUSAGE the microwave. The sausage is steaming Sausage: Whoo! Yeah! I’m smoking hot! Give me more! I want more! laughs Whoo! SKIT 10 - FOOD ARMY to a Burger Restaurant. An army consisting of a burger, a box of fries, and a soda cup are looking at an unseen entity Burger: Okay. Stay frosty, soldiers. We’re in hostile territory. to face his troop The enemy always strikes when you least expect it. Fry 1: I – I don’t like this, man. Something doesn't feel right. Fry 2: Just remember your training and stay calm. We’ll be fine as long as the captain is with us. notice a large bite has been taken out of the burger. The fries gasp, and one fry faints Fry 1: The captain’s down. What do we do, sarge? You’re next in command. Fry 2: Okay. B squadron, you take the left flank and keep watch of the – AAH! of the fries have been eaten, except for two Oh, man. a gurgling sound then regains his composure. He moves over to the soda cup Communications officer, send for backup. Soda Cup: his straw around, as if it was a radio antenna Mayday, mayday. This is first platter requesting help. We are under attack. I repeat – we are under attack. Coordinates – table three, seats six and seven. the soda cup gets his contents drained Fry 2: AAH! into the box and curls up at the bottom Fry 1: Sarge! Fry 2: You’re gonna have to go on without me, private. I can’t handle the pressure. I've gone all soggy and limp. Fry 1: I’m not leaving you, captain. Get up! Get up right now so we can walk out of here. paw reach into the box and takes him Aah! Fry 2: Oh! Why not me?! Take me as well! I dare you! sobs I dare you! to Unikitty and Puppycorn at the table. It turns out Unikitty is the one the food army refers to as “the enemy” Puppycorn: You forgot a fry. Unikitty: Eh, I don’t like the sweaty ones. SKIT 11 PART 4 - TANNING SAUSAGE to the interior of the microwave. The sausage is now brown Sausage: Whoo! Give me more! I want more! He explodes, splattering his insides all over the microwave. He is silent for a moment Yeah! Let’s tan the inside, too! SKIT 12 - UNDERPANTS to the inside of the washing machine. A pair of underpants is stuck against the washing machine drum, as if he is an astronaut inside a G-force machine. Stats are visible on screen Voice: Okay, This is mission control. Initiating G-force training in three, two, one. machine begins spinning. Underpants gets pressed against the drum Okay, that’s one G achieved. Now going up to two G. gets a little more pressed And two G’s achieved. Well done. Now five G’s. gets pressed even further Five G’s achieved. How are you holding up? Underpants: Uh, pretty good. Voice: Okay. Bringing it to seven now. Seven G’s. becomes extremely pressed Seven G’s achieved. Breathe. Breathe. cannot do so Okay, mission control aborting simulation. Subject is G-locked. Repeat – subject is G-locked. washing machine ends its spinning cycle, and Underpants peers out of the door Underpants: One day, father. to a poster of a superhero. Zoom in on the superhero’s underpants One day, I’ll fly just like you. SKIT 13 - TABLE to Unikitty’s house in living room. Unikitty is reading a book and walking at the same time. She bumps her foot into one of the table’s legs Unikitty: Oh! in pain turns into Angry Kitty and is about to punch the table Why, you little! -- Table: Hey, wait! Think about what’s going on here. You punch me after you kick me? What do you think happened? You think I got up and walked in front of you? I’m a table, you pussycat! Unikitty: 'Uh… ''chuckles Oh, yeah. Well, sorry. It’s pretty stupid to take it out on an object. It – it’s not like you did it on purpose. Uh… a skid mark on the rug left by the table What the – why?! 'Table: '''Uh… because – it’s because you’re always putting your feet on me! ''itself out of the window, shattering glass in the process. Unikitty looks on, stunned '''Unikitty: '''Uh-! ''SKIT 14 - FISHES'' to underwater. Three fishes are present, and one fish is babbling and laughing. Soon it leaves the other fishes '''Green Fish: What was he talking about? Red Fish: I have no idea. both leave SKIT 15 - BEST FRIENDS Fox is waiting a package The doorbell rings as classical piano musics plays throughout this skit. Dr. Fox opens the package and is delighted to have received a Science dog plush doll before hugging her. fade to Dr. Fox's Laboratory she is doing science with her doll. fade to Dr. Fox pushing her doll on a swing.fade to Hawkodile retrieving the doll from under the bed and hands her to Dr. Fox and she hugs Hawkodile who starts blushing, and hugs the doll. Cut to a stormy and rainy night, In Dr. Fox Room Dr. Fox is awakened by the thunder, She takes Her doll and cuddles. Soon, she falls asleep. Fade to Dr. Fox Picking Her Doll. She notices his burst seam, and takes him to the desk She stitches his seam, applies a band-aid, picks him up and kisses his band-aid, before hugging him again. fade to Dr. Fox Spinning with her doll. She tosses the doll into the air, catches her and hugs her. Dr. Fox: 'You’re my best friend, ever '''Science Plush Dog: '''You’re my best friend, too, Dr. Fox. '''Dr. Fox: '''What the– AAAAH! ''The doll away and runs away screaming ''SKIT 16 - SODA CAN REVENGE'' to Richard and Puppycorn shopping for groceries at the supermarket 'Richard: '''Oh, can you get some milk, Puppycorn? '''Puppycorn: '''Sure. ''over to the dairy section, past a pile of soda cans '''Soda Can: Told you I’d get you back! of soda cans fall over Puppycorn Puppycorn: '''Aah! ''REPRISE'' '''Soda Can: So now you know a little more about us. Gloves: But now it's time to wave goodbye. Unikitty's Eyes: We hope we've opened up your eyes. Meteor: So please next time, when you stop by. Spider: Say hi, don't be shy. All objects: We would love to see you all in the amaaaaazing world of Uniiiiiiiikiiiiiingdoooooom! Dog Plushie pops up '''Science Plush Dog: '''Yeah!